1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board mounting type connector which is mounted to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a connector connection structure has been disclosed. In this structure, a female connector is configured such that each of male terminals is mounted to the distal end of each of discrete wires and is received in each of a plurality of terminal-receiving cavities which are formed in parallel in a housing of the female connector, and a male connector (a board mounting type connector) is configured such that a housing of the male connector which receives female terminals is mounted to a printed circuit board. The discrete wires can be electrically connected to a circuit on the printed circuit board through the male and female terminals by coupling the female and male connectors to each other.